Lustful Melody
by JaRadiciulous
Summary: Full Summary inside. To the jist of it; Edward leaves, and Bella's bothered by Jake constantly. What happens when someone of the past returns? BellaxEdward
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I think I said this already, but for the people who don't have it clear, I don't own

**Lustful Melody**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is just getting over Edward leaving her in that godforsaken forest, and Jacob Black won't leave her alone. What happens when Edward comes back on such short notice? What if he won't leave her alone still? Set four months later…**

**Disclaimer: I owe all credit to the one and only amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter One: Remembering the song…**

Isabella Swan sat in the dull town of Forks, where the skies are grey and cloudy. Where the townspeople with their ratted hair and patched smocks. She glanced at her red grumbling truck. Charlie bought it for her when she first moved into Forks from the desert of Arizona, from her mother Renee.

"Bella, time for dinner," Charlie called as he opened the screen door. Bella reluctantly got up and heard the sound of plates and silverware being set on the table. She sat in her normal place and noticed that four plated were set, she looked up at Charlie. He took a breath as if he knew what he question was.

"Billy and Jake are coming over for dinner; we old men would like to watch the game." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dad, for the I don't know how many times I have said, _you and Billy are not that old._" Bella muttered sternly. Charlie laughed as a knock flew through the quiet house. Bella got up and crossed to the door. She opened it to see Jacob smiling from ear to ear; his dark hair in the usual ponytail. He pushed Billy through the door as they all sat down at the table. Charlie cooked tonight, and surprisingly the noodles in tomato sauce looked normal. He passed around the parmesan cheese as they each in turn sprinkled some on top of their meals. Then they each held hands in prayer,

"… Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us of our sins, and forgive those who have sinned against us. Name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen." **(Authors Note: I have no racism against religion; I'm just from a family that says that for Grace. I support all religions.) **They all sat down to eat as they chit chatted.

"So Jacob how's school?" Charlie asked as he twirled his fork in the noodles.

"Good so far, how's it been going being Chief?" Jacob asked as he munched a piece of Garlic Bread.

"Just fine, thank you."

"Bella, could you pass the peas?" Jacob asked Bella as she took the pan in her hands. Jacob's and Bella's fingers connected and Bella immediately put her hand down. Jacob frowned and put his eyebrows together as he spooned some green peas onto his plate. Bella scooted her chair away from the table, signaling Charlie to ask, "Are you finished Bella?"

"Yes dad, I'm full." Bella said as she got up.

"But you barely ate." Jacob said as he looked at Bella, wishing that she'd sit down again.

"Oh, I had snacked midday." Bella said, covering up her actual situation. She rushed upstairs only to hear a chair squawk on the wood floor. She groaned and thought, _Why the bloody hell won't he leave me alone. He _knows _I'm in a depressing time of my life, with the whole Edward situation. If he _dares _come upstairs, I'm seriously gonna smack him._

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob's voice called out to her.

Bella's Point of View –

Okay, I'm gonna smack him on his head, and maybe he'll go away and watch the game. He only wants to ask me out because his biggest competition left me in a god damned forest. He's younger than me, and he doesn't have what Edward does.

"Bells?" he asked as he sat next to me on my bead, scotching closer by the second.

"What?" I muttered as I inclined my head down.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he was literally sitting on me.

"What?" I repeated in the same dull tone. He gulped as he took a breath.

"Can you- no, _will you _go out with me?" he said as a silence swooped over us. The minutes inched away as we sat in silence.

"No." I said in a whisper.

"What?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"No." I said, slightly louder.

"Why not?" he asked. My temper got the best of me.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!" I said ending in a scream. He looked pissed as he got up.

"Fine, I'm going to watch the game." He said as he stormed off. I put on a record as I took in the lyrics.

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down

_**repeat 2x**_****

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the...

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming…

The record continued as another song flew out of the speakers.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
I Don't know what you are expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you ooooo  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be…

I stopped and stared outside, watch each rain droplet fall down and shatter like my heart on the concrete. My breath fogged the dirty window as I grasped the window pane. The tree outside my portal brushed against the window, as if wanting to come in and kill me, like Victoria. I've given up… I almost want to die. I almost want to jump of the cliffs down in La Push, and glide down in the darkness of the sea.

James was hunting me, I was his prey. He wanted my flesh, as if I was a delicacy. My blood pumped through my veins. I yawned as I fell asleep. I dreamed that I was in the baseball field again, and I was with Edward…. They were playing and I was watching.

**I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say**

Take this all the way  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me!!

I remembered James and his two little buddies**. **They looked at me with hunger as the "fight" began. Blood was going everywhere. Jasper was wrestling with James as Edward took his two friends alone. It was over one thing… me.

**I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared**

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy…

"BELLA! RUN!!" Dream Edward yelled. I shook my head as the fight still continued. Esme and Alice were dragging me by me arms. I tried to resist but they both of them were too strong. Jasper was knocked out as Carlisle and Edward took on three. Tears in our eyes, we got into the Jeep. Carlisle was pushed into a wooden pole, knocking him out cold. The three piled onto Edward who was giving it his all.

"EDWARD! PLEASE DON'T GO! EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD!!" Dream and Real life me were shouting. I woke up with sweat on my forehead as some shadow was on my window.

I screamed and mentally kicked myself for it because it was someone I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. I opened my window as the figure jumped in cat like, skillfully, as if they had done it before, which was true. Our lips connected as he said…

"You were saying, well, screaming my name…" in a velvet voice.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I think I said this already, but for the people who don't have it clear, I don't own

**Lustful Melody**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is just getting over Edward leaving her in that godforsaken forest, and Jacob Black won't leave her alone. What happens when Edward comes back on such short notice? What if he won't leave her alone still? Set four months later…**

**Disclaimer: I owe all credit to the one and only amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter Two: The staff is set…**

**Authors Note: Well… I checked out the reader traffic for this story… and it got 21 hits and 20 visitors… which is great to see… and the countries were: US, UK, Australia, Canada, Germany, and Switzerland… the downside… NO REVIEWS! That makes me think that no one likes the story… but yet the hits and visitors say "yes". Please review… and I'll take any ideas and put them to use. Now I'll shut up and continue writing…**

**Last time on "Lustful Melody"**

"_**BELLA! RUN!!" Dream Edward yelled. I shook my head as the fight still continued. Esme and Alice were dragging me by me arms. I tried to resist but they both of them were too strong. Jasper was knocked out as Carlisle and Edward took on three. Tears in our eyes, we got into the Jeep. Carlisle was pushed into a wooden pole, knocking him out cold. The three piled onto Edward who was giving it his all.**_

"_**EDWARD! PLEASE DON'T GO! EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD!!" Dream and Real life me were shouting. I woke up with sweat on my forehead as some shadow was on my window.**_

_**I screamed and mentally kicked myself for it because it was someone I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. I opened my window as the figure jumped in cat like, skillfully, as if they had done it before, which was true. Our lips connected as he said…**_

"_**You were saying, well, screaming my name…" in a velvet voice.**_

_**Bella's Point of view.**_

"Edward?" I asked cautiously as he smiled that famous crooked smile.

"Yes Bella, I'm back."

"But…" I stuttered, "W-w-w-why?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you." He said as he traced circles on my back.

"I smell that good don't I?" I said as he laughed slightly.

"That and I missed you." He said as he gave me a crushing hug. His rock like body felt comfortable… that is until I got Goosebumps up and down my body as I shivered.

"You cold?" he mused as I nodded vigorously. **(HAHA! I used a word longer than five letters! TAKE **_**THAT **_**MRS JOHNSON! **_**10 LETTERS!**_** Okay.. I think I'm delusional) **

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" he said-asked. I puckered my lips as he crossed to my bed and got a blanket. I put my lips back to normal, as I completely misinterpreted what he had meant.

"Thanks," I muttered as I wrapped my body in the wool sheet.

"So, where did you go?"

"South America."

"You had to go that far?"

"It was necessary."

"I'm not so sure." I replied… as we heard some steps in the hall... we froze.

"You need to go. Out the window." I said in alarm as he leaped out the glass frame. My door opened as I popped a record into my CD player…

**Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time  
Baby  
You're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you  
Alone  
But I gotta  
Let you know**

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you.**

"Bella… Jake and Billy left. When Jake came down, he looked mad. Did anything go wrong?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh… no." I lied, and apparently it was passable, because he nodded in comprehension.

"Oh, alright… well… I guess I leave you alone. Goodnight Bells." He said.

"Okay, 'night dad." I said as he smiled and left me.

**Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time  
I see you  
It gets more  
And more intense**

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you.**

Well I'm back with Edward, so Jake won't constantly bother me anymore. Thank God… I was gonna get my dad's pistol and shoot him. **(An: I just got a blood test and I left my computer on… and my hand hurts like hell) **I just wanna kill him. Stab, murder, shoot, homicide… I wanna –

"Bella… are you asleep?" Charlie asked as I read my alarm clock. It was 1:30 am! I better get some sleep. Maybe Edward will come back to school…

**Authors Note: MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK I DON'T THINK THIS IS TOO GOOD!!111 Please review for any ideas, which I **_**WILL USE!!**_


End file.
